my_little_pony_in_madagascarfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony in Madagascar
'''My Little Pony in Madagascar '''is a computer-animated adventure comedy crossover film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Hasbro Studios. In this film, Alex and his friends Marty, Gloria, Melman, the Mane Six and Spike unexpectedly find themselves stranded on the island of Madagascar. Plot At the Central Park Zoo, Marty the zebra is celebrating his tenth birthday, but has grown bored with his daily routine and longs to experience the wild. Marty's best friend is Alex the lion, who enjoys showing off for the public and his celebrity status as "the king of New York". Alex attempts to cheer Marty up, but Marty, still unsatisfied, gets some tips from the zoo's penguins and the Cutie Mark Crusaders—Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo—who are trying to escape the zoo, and follows them out. Alex, Melman the giraffe, Gloria the hippo and the six ponies and little dragon from Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike pursue Marty in an attempt to convince him to return. The eleven, along with the penguins, the Crusaders and two chimpanzees named Mason and Phil, find themselves at Grand Central Station, where they are quickly sedated via tranquilizer gun when Alex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo, under pressure from anti-captivity activists, is forced to ship the escaped animals by sea to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins and the Crusaders escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Spike to fall overboard and wash ashore on Madagascar. The animals and Equestrian Ponies and Dragon are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be at the San Diego Zoo. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs, led by King Julien XIII, and learn their true location. Alex blames Marty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Marty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Gloria, Melman, the Mane Six and Spike soon joining him in enjoying the island. Alex eventually comes around, but, deprived from the raw steaks he was provided with at the zoo, his prey drive begins to show as hunger kicks in. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Julien's adviser, Maurice, cautions them about Alex's predatory nature. King Julien ignores Maurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa, who hunt the lemurs as prey. While Alex initially scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the lemurs, later, compelled by hunger, he attacks Marty. Realizing that Alex is now a threat, King Julien banishes him to the far side of the island where the fossa live. Seeing what has happened to Alex, and how difficult it is to survive with so many predators around the island, Marty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo. The penguins and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, having been to Antarctica and found that it "sucks", land the ship at Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Marty and Fluttershy rush after their friend against the wishes of the others. Marty attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Alex to return, but Alex refuses out of fear of attacking Marty again. The penguins, the Crusaders, Gloria, Melman, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Spike go to find Marty and Fluttershy, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Alex overcomes his predatory instincts and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. The lemurs regain their respect for Alex, and the penguins and the Crusaders help him satisfy his hunger through sushi. As the lemurs throw a farewell celebration for the foursome, the penguins and the Crusaders decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel. Category:Films